There is a need in the field(s) of optical engineering for red, green, and blue lighting systems in various devices, applications, and technologies. Among these technologies are backlighting sources for display systems, such as plasma displays, and white light sources in general lighting.
What is needed in the art in particular are green-emitting phosphors in various applications, including red, green, and blue (RGB) lighting systems, backlighting displays and warm white-light applications. In these applications it is desirable to have green-emitting phosphors that show high luminous flux and brightness. The present disclosure describes improvements in green-emitting phosphor based on a β-Si3N4 structure activated with divalent europium.